FwPCSS38
is the 38th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 134th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki learns being an Idol isn't all it's cracked out to be after being spotted by Talent Scout President Kizaki. Meanwhile, Kintoleski has his own plans in mind for the Cures. '' Summary Hitomi leads Yuuko, Saki, and Mai to a filming location where a famous idol producer is working and they notice Kenta and Miyasako. They are filming a sad scene but Saki accidentally causes a distraction when she drops her bag with Moop and Foop inside. They fall out and the Producer admires the cute display as she hurriedly picks them back up. After filiming he approaches Saki and her friends to hand her a card, asking her to come by his office later before he takes off. As everyone expresses surprise Saki appears clueless. At home, everyone seems to already know about Saki's news, with the event in question having been seen on television. Her parents mention that with Saki's popularity she may need to move away from the city, causing Minori to start crying when she takes their joke literally. Meanwhile, Moop and Foop are chatting about what happened and are very excited until Flappy reminds them that if Saki was to leave, she won't be able to be with Mai anymore; which means they also won't be able to transform into Pretty Cure. Such a thought causes the little spirits to cry and he quickly attempts to calm them down. At the Mishou residence, Mai is busy chatting with Choppy over how lucky Saki was to be scouted. However, they decide to discuss the future of Pretty Cure the next day after noticing how late it is. At Dark Fall, Kintoleski confesses that he is actually training Pretty Cure to the level they can challenge him. The next day at school, Hitomi organizes an Autograph Session for Saki but this tires her out. Mai asks her about the type of Idol she would like to be, but Saki is unable to decide. Yuuko claims she can understand this feeling, unsure if she would want to be a singing idol or a dancing idol, and they imagine Saki as a singer until she suddenly falls down. Then they start picturing her as a news reporter; which again ends poorly when Saki says "''lunch" instead of "branch". They are joined by Shinohara-sensei afterwards, who reveals Saki failed another test. Meanwhile, Kintoleski came to Panpakapan, and brought some bread. Saki's dad brings up to him that Saki was scouted, then admits to worrying over her- since she may have to leave the city. This angers Kintoleski and quickly he runs in the direction she is at, as this opposes his plans to have a duel against the girls. After school, Saki and Mai plan to meet but Saki runs from the fans wanting her autograph again. They hide in a train and resume chatting, only for Kintoleski to interrupt. He takes them to a different place and the girls waste no time to transform into Bloom and Egret. The Uzaina attacked them as he orders it to work the girls harder, for training. He also tells them that they shouldn't take those forms. Egret tells him that ever since they first transformed they have been able to overcome any obstacle sent their way, and even if it is the last time they transform they will continue. Bloom rises and tells her that it isn't the last time, saying that she loves the city and everyone there too much to leave. Moop and Foop sends the girls their Spiral Ring Set, and they use Spiral Heart Splash, defeating the Uzaina. After it and Kintoleski vanish, Bloom decides that she will stay. Unsure of how to turn down the offer, Saki has her mom help her tell this to the producer. But to her shock, the director admits that he actually only wanted Moop and Foop as stuffed animals to decorate the main characters bedroom. When the girls tell this news to the spirits, they refuse to it as it isn't a moving role. Major Events *Kintoleski reveals he's been training the Splash Star Cures to give him his greatest challenge, against Akudaikan and Goyan's orders. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Hyuuga Minori *Shinohara-sensei *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Korone Trivia *Yamaguchi Mari, the idol in the drama being filmed in Yuunagi, is voiced by Mariya Ise, who will portray aspiring idol Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade next season in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star